Regreso a Casa
by Akire0juvia
Summary: Despues de la gran batalla con Zeref y compañia Juvia espera ansiosa la repuesta que prometio Gray pero...sera la respuesta que ella espera?
1. Chapter 1

**La historia original y personajes perteneces a Hiro mashima sensei**

Habian pasado un par de meses desde que habian comenzado su relacion Juvia y Gray, mientras acomodaba sus cosas de nuevo en su hogar, Juvia recordaba el dificil pero hermoso y feliz momento que habia pasado justo despues de la gran batalla con zeref, despues de creer que perderia a su ser amado en tan dificil confrontamiento.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido hace apenas un momento, Gray la llamo y le pidio lo acompañara, Juvia se puso totalmente nerviosa, sabia para que la habia llamado y aunque queria escuchar lo que él iba a decirle, a la vez tenia miedo ya que una probabilidad era solo escuchar las palabras de un amable rechazo por parte de el pelinegro.

Siguio recordando mientras guardaba su ropa, cada una de las palabras que su amado dijo ese dia: Juvia ~dijo Gray~ te agradezco totalmente tus sentimientos; ademas de mis padres y de Ur, nadie me habia demostrado tanta paciencia, tanta amabilidad, tanto amor como tu, pero lo siento, no puedo dar lo mismo que tu y es por eso que no puedo estar contigo.

Recordaba como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escucharlo y como sentia su esperanza desaparecer; dando la vuelta para irse Juvia solo susurro ~sabia que no era suficiente para Gray-sama pero aun asi queria una oportunidad de amarlo~ y empezo a caminar, queria alejarse lo mas rapido posible de él para que no la viera llorar, Gray abrio muchisimo los ojos, ella no habia entendido lo que el habia querido decir, o mas bien no se habia sabido explicar, todas la ideas que el tenia de lo que queria decirle se juntaron en su cabeza y no sabia que hacer, ni como actuar, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no la queria dejar ir, no asi, no pensando esas cosas. Despues de ordenar por un par de minutos sus ideas en la mente, supo exactamente como actuar, que decirle y entonces corrio hacia ella para alcanzarla.

Despues de correr por unos minutos comenzo a desesperarse, no la veia por ningun lado, pensaba que no era posible que se haya adelantado tanto en tan poco tiempo, se detuvo y miro por un momento en todas direcciones y a un par de calles vio un pequeño parque asi que solo por una corazonada fue a buscarla ahi.

Al llegar al parque pudo ver a Juvia sentada en una banca en el rincon de el parque con sus rodillas abrazadas, se veia lo mucho que estaba sufriendo asi que juntando todo su coraje Gray se acerco para hablar una vez mas con ella..

~Juvia~ dijo él casi gritando y entonces ella se sorprendio tanto que casi se cae de el brinco que dio... aahhh Gray-sama, perdon Gray san, Juvia solo queria descansar un poco pero no se preocupe, Juvia ya se va, quiso dejarlo atras e irse a casa, entonces Gray la tomo de el brazo y la hizo detenerse. ~Juvia yo...~ dijo Gray comenzando a tartamudear, era obvio que estaba nervioso ~yo...~ dijo de nuevo sin que salieran todas esas palabras que queria decirle, entonces Juvia puso una sonrisa fingida en su rostro y dijo: ~No se preocupe, Gray san~ Juvia esta bien, solo se sorprendio un poco eso es todo.

~No mientas~ dijo el pelinegro con un tono de voz fuerte, se notaba que estaba enfadado y Juvia no sabia que hacer o que mas decir asi que solo guardo silencio y desvio la mirada, porque si seguia mirandolo no podria contenerse y las lagrimas volverian a salir.

Gray-san, ~deje ir a Juvia por favor, Juvia esta cansada y quiere ir a dormir un poco~ dijo la peliazul, en el momento en que el pelinegro volvio a escuchar ( Gray-san y no Gray-sama) se dio cuenta que eso era una de las cosas que le estaba molestando, -esta bien- contesto él, pero te acompañare a casa asi puedo asegurarme que de vdd estas bien, ella asintio y comenzaron a caminar juntos, eso le dio tiempo a el de volver a organizar una vez mas sus ideas para poder decirle a ella de una vez por todas como se sentia. Iban en silencio camino a casa, (un silencio bastante incomodo para ambos) cuando Gray se dio cuenta que ella se dirigia hacia Fairy Hills, los dormitorios de las chicas de el gremio, se detuvo un momento y entonces pregunto ¿a donde vas Juvia? Ella al escucharlo se detuvo se volvio para mirarlo y le respondio: A casa por supuesto entonces Gray la tomo de la mano mientras decia: estas equivocada, este no es el camino y comenzo a caminar llevandola en otra direccion.

Juvia estaba tan sorprendida por la acciones de Gray que no pudo reaccionar, solo lo siguio mecanicamente por todo el camino sintiendose ridicula por estar un poco feliz por el hecho de que la llevaba tomada de la mano a pesar de su rechazo. Paso un tiempo antes de que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de el camino que habian tomado, pero un poco antes de llegar fue que se dio cuenta, iban camino a ese pequeño pueblo, a esa pequeño lugar que habian compartido meses atras, entonces ella quiso resistirse ~a donde me lleva Gray-san, ese no es el camino a casa~ dijo la peliazul pero él la ignoro y siguio caminando, ahi estaba una vez mas ese (Gray-san) que lo ponia furioso y lo hacia apretar los dientes para no decirle nada. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la puerta de esa casa, donde ambos vivieron, entonces despues de un largo rato el pelinegro volvio a hablar y le dijo: listo, estas en casa. Ella lo miro abriendo grandemente los ojos sin poder entender nada, -con un gran nudo en la garganta,- que acaso el no entendia lo que sus palabras causaban en ella? Pensaba con gran tristeza pero decidio aguantar y le dijo: esta ya no es la casa de Juvia, ahora lo es Fairy Hills de nuevo, le dijo ella con mirada seria.

Lo siento, pero no te creo respondio el, no te creo porque incluso cuando me fui y te deje aqui sola, jamas te fuiste de aqui, porque aunque no te dije nada y fui cruel contigo, continuaste viviendo aqui, bajo la lluvia, con la esperanza de que volviera. Las palabras que le dijo el pelinegro hicieron que los ojos de Juvia se humedecieran de nuevo y comenzara a llorar y entonces fue imposible seguirse conteniendo, entre lagrimas ella le te dijo: te equivocas Gray-sama, esta ya no es la casa de Juvia, era la casa de Juvia porque Juvia llego aqui a vivir con Gray-sama, porque aqui hicieron muchos recuerdos juntos, porque Juvia aqui fue muy feliz con usted pero como Gray-sama dijo: si Juvia se queda aqui sola, Juvia vivira en la lluvia, justo como en los dias que Gray-sama la dejo y a pesar de que no lo dijo en forma de reclamo esas palabras le dieron a Gray justo en el corazon.

Entiendo asi que para que consideres esta tu casa tendria que estar yo? Pregunto Gray, A lo que Juvia no respondio, entonces acercandose un poco mas a ella le dijo: bien entonces entra que no ire a ninguna parte, me quedare aqui contigo... continuara ...

 ** _Espero esta historia sea de su agrado (*-*)/_**


	2. Chapter 2 Entrenamiento

Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber continuado la historia, a veces pasas por demasiadas situaciones personales que te hacen querer dejar todo, estuve a punto de rendirme completamente, pero resistí y no lo hice, quien quiera leer esta historia es bienvenido.

Los personajes originales pertenecen a Hiro Mashima Sensei.

Cap 2 *Entrenamiento*

Gra... Gray-san no tiene porque hacer eso, Juvia esta bien, en fairy hills todas las chicas son amables con Juvia asi que es un buen lugar para vivir, le dijo la peliazul para que Gray la dejara irse, quedarse ahi, despues de la palabras que le dijo el ojigris la deprimian. Por fin estaban de nuevo juntos y solos y sin embargo, las esperanzas que ella tenía antes habian desaparecido.

Mientras la veía empacar sus cosas, Gray no sabia que hacer o como detenerla, no sabia exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, solo sabia que no queria que ella se fuera, que dejara ese lugar, sabia que ese era un sentimiento extraño y egoísta pero no podía dejar de sentir de esa manera. Al ver que Juvia no se detenía y seguía guardando sus cosas Gray siguió insistiendo —no tienes que irte— le decía el ojigris mientras se sentaba en la cama, yo... yo veo que de verdad te gusta éste lugar, tu cuidaste tanto de esta casa, siempre la mantenías arreglada y te veías muy feliz haciéndolo, siempre tratando de hacerla lo más cómoda posible, esto paso de ser un pueblo abandonado a estar lleno de vida sólo por ti.

—Gracias Gray-San— contesto la peliazul, pero Juvia se prometió que si usted rechazaba los sentimientos de Juvia, Juvia dejaría de molestarlo y pondría distancia de usted, si usted se queda al lado de Juvia después de rechazarla, se volverá muy doloroso, es por eso que Juvia no puede quedarse aquí.

Gray se quedó mirándola en silencio por un momento, después de todo no es que el hubiera querido rechazarla, pero tampoco sabía cómo hablar con ella y por eso no pudo ser claro con sus palabras al darle su respuesta.

Juvia yo no quería rechazarte pero la realidad es que es cierto lo que te dije, yo no puedo dar lo mismo que tú, no ahora, sería injusto para ti si yo no puedo dar lo mismo que tú.

Gra...Gray-sama dijo la peliazul mientras lo miraba asombrada por sus palabras, mmm... —Bien es hora de irnos— dijo en tono alegre la chica , el saber porque le había dado esa respuesta le regreso la actitud positiva que tanto la caracterizaba, en ese momento Gray empezó a recordar todo lo que habían vivido en esos 6 meses que pasaron juntos, sus entrenamientos, las locuras de Juvia, los momentos en los que al finalizar el día conversaban juntos... Todo había sido bueno para él, poco a poco ella se había vuelto parte de su vida, lo curioso es que no sólo pensó en las cosas que ella hacia por él, como el preparar su comida, la ducha, el arreglar su ropa, sus pensamientos volaron a cada detalle de los días con ella, Juvia despertando lo, queriendo aprovechar para besarlo por sorpresa aunque él siempre la descubría, verla preparar la comida alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción, incluso un par de veces bailando sensualmente una canción (aunque nunca lo aceptará, le robo el aliento verla bailar, al parecer el movimiento de las caderas de la chica al bailar era bastante sexy y peligroso para él), su mente vago por tantos recuerdos, pláticas sonrisas y uno que otro recuerdo al verla dormir, y como no recordarlo, si la ropa para dormir de Juvia era bastante reveladora, le había costado el acercarse rápido a ella para cubrirla con una manta y evitar que, las cosas se salieran de control.

Juvia, Juvia y más Juvia, todo en su mente se había vuelto ella, pero a su vez sabia que ya la había lastimado cuando se fue sin decirle nada y aunque era por el bien de ella, él la había hecho llorar, -realmente vale la pena estar conmigo?- dijo Fullbuster en voz casi inaudible.

—Eh? Dijo Juvia pues no alcanzo a escucharlo

—Nada—, contestó Gray,

—no es como si fuera a alejarme de ti después de casi perderte, me quedaré y te cuidaré, me lo prometí a mi mismo y no pienso fallar nunca más.—

—Bueno entonces nos vamos?— insistió la peli azul por tercera ocasión esta vez, ya con la maletita, con sus cosas lista.

—Si así lo quieres iré a dejarte pero antes solo quiero que me hagas un favor— le respondió Gray.

—claro, lo que necesite— respondió Juvia.

Bueno, quiero que me ayudes a saber como funcionan las cosas en esta casa, la estufa, la ducha, la lavadora de ropa, y todo lo demás ya que como siempre te encargabas de hacer todo eso, no se como se hace.

—claro que puedo ayudarle—, pero podría decirme para que? Pregunto la chica

—Pues porque yo me quedaré— le dijo Gray.

Quedarse? Porque Gray-san? Y esa fue la última vez que Gray aguanto el "Gray-san" de Juvia, le contesto irritado, que si no iba a seguirlo llamado como antes, entonces solo lo llamara Gray.

—Mmmm de acuerdo Gray... Sama— termino de decirlo, al no poder llamarlo solo Gray.

—No debe quedarse aquí usted solo, será difícil para usted— le dijo en tono preocupado.

—No te preocupes— si tu pudiste hacerlo, yo puedo también.

—Pero... Pero...— decía titubeante Juvia, son muchas cosas, no le puedo enseñar tan rápido, con la esperanza de que Gray cambiara de idea.

—entonces dame una semana—le dijo el ojigris, en una semana te prometo aprenderé todo y tu podrás regresar, si?

—Esta bien— respondió Juvia rindiéndose, tiene una semana para aprender todo o yo me iré.

—Perfecto— le dijo Gray mientras se decía para sus adentros que tenía solo una semana para terminar de resolver sus dudas y hacer que Juvia se quede.

Se giro un poco para esconder su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el tiempo que había ganado y luego dijo: —bien, es hora de comenzar mi entrenamiento, con que empezamos?—

Juvia soltó un suspiro lleno de intranquilidad por la situación, sabiendo la intensa semana que pasaría con Gray y entonces respondió: —podemos comenzar preparando la cena, cocinar será básico para usted—.

—Me parece bien—decía el peli negro al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la maletita de las manos a Juvia, —preparemos la cena entonces— le dijo a la peli azul mostrando entusiasmo y ambos comenzaron a preparar la cena.

Será una larga semana, pero será una bella despedida, pensaba Juvia mientras comenzaba a preparar los alimentos, mientras que en la mente de Gray, preparaba el plan que lo llevaría a lograr el objetivo que se había fijado, convencer a Juvia de quedarse, y así comenzó su semana de prueba.

*fin de él capítulo 2*... Dejen comentarios porfis *w*


	3. Capítulo 3 Aprendizaje y Convivencia

**Disculpen a esta novata escritora por no actualizar, la verdad e querido rendirme varias veces, pero siempre hay algo o alguien que me devuelve la fe en mi... Espero les guste el capitulo.**

 **Los personajes originales pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Troll Master.**

—No.. No.. No... Así no Gray-sama! Se esta quemando todo,—decía Juvia llena de desesperación al ver como se pegaba la comida en el sarten, lo quito rápidamente y lo metió al chorro de agua,

—ahhh Gray-sama, esos eran los últimos recursos para preparar comida—

—lo siento, dijo Gray yo no estoy acostumbrado a preparar comida.

—Y entonces que era lo que comía antes Gray-sama?? Pregunto intrigada la peli azul

—mmm bueno, siempre comía en el gremio—.

—bueno, en vista de que no queda nada tendremos que salir a comprar algo, así que me alistare y espero que este listo también para irnos de compras.

Se dirigieron a las tiendas más cercanas a comprar las cosas que necesitarían, mientras elegían, no pudieron evitar escuchar a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, murmurando cosas como, lo bien que se veían juntos, que eran una pareja muy atractiva, Gray agacho la cabeza, para ocultar un poco la vergüenza que sentía, mientras que Juvia se agarro emocionada sus mejillas sonrojada, pero inmediatamente reacciono y recordó la situación en la que estaban, y que el que estuvieran juntos solo duraría una semana, se palmeo las mejillas para animarse un poco y seguir con sus compras, tranquilamente.

Llegaron a casa y Juvia le dijo que hasta el día siguiente continuarían con el entrenamiento, ya que era tarde y era mejor que ella preparara algo rápido para cenar después de eso cenaron tranquilamente y cada uno se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Juvia se levantó temprano, dispuesta a enseñarle a Gray a lavar la ropa, pero Gray continuaba dormido y más aun, no quería despertarse lo cual era raro en él, porque la mayoría del tiempo era el pelinegro quien despertaba primero.

Lo llamo un par de veces y al ver que no despertaba, Juvia aprovecho para hacer algo que había deseado desde hace tiempo pero que no había logrado realizar, levantó las sábanas y se recostó a su lado. Era la primera vez que se acurrucaba así de cerca, se acerco un poco más y aprovechando que estaba profundamente dormido, lo observo detenidamente lo más cerca que pudo a su rostro, poniendo atención a cada detalle, sus largas pestañas su brillante cabello negro se quedó tan embelesada al mirarlo que olvido todo y solo se quedó ahí, en silencio se sintió tan cómoda de estar así a su lado (a pesar de que por la emoción el corazón le latía fuertemente) que poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose también. Se quedó profundamente dormida a su lado, aferrada a él, mientras que poco a poco las mejillas de Gray se pintaban de un encendido color rojo, ya que solo fingía estar dormido y aguanto todo ese tiempo la vergüenza que sentía ante su cercanía. Iba a levantarse rápidamente pero se detuvo, ya que Juvia siempre estaba corriendo al rededor suyo, demasiado animada y ruidosa, era una de las pocas veces que podía estar así con ella, ella era bonita, el siempre lo supo perfectamente, la razón para huir de ella era que a él le gustaba la paz y tranquilidad y sabía perfectamente que esas no eran precisamente las características de la peli azul, ella para él, representaba un torbellino de emociones inestables, que lo agobiaba cada vez que trabajaban juntos, aunque a su vez era gracias a ello que el trabajo juntos era exitoso, él era quien pensaba los cosas fríamente, mientras que ella era quien le daba ese toque inesperado que al final hacía que todo marchara bien.

Que debo hacer?? Se preguntaba Gray mientras la observaba y rascaba su cabeza que es lo que busco reteniendola si se bien que mientras esté a su lado nunca volveré a tener paz, bueno supongo que en estos días lo resolvere se dijo, cerró sus ojos nuevamente se acercó a ella y se quedó tranquilamente dormido mientras la abrazaba calidamente.

Ambos despertaron sin decir nada, ella llena de emoción y él de vergüenza, Juvia trato de disimular todas sus emociones y comenzó a tomar la ropa para que comenzaran a lavarla, Gray la ayudo en silencio mientras ella le explicaba como hacerlo y así llego la noche, cenaron y se fueron nuevamente a dormir. Mientras Gray preparaba su futon en el suelo Juvia le dijo: si... si quiere, Gray-sama puede quedarse en la cama con Juvia, Promete no molestarlo, Gray le dijo: —no gracias— mientras volteaba su rostro enrojecido, —Mmm está bien, es solo que Juvia pensó que después de dormir juntos esta mañana, podrían hacerlo de nuevo—, Gray se sentía más y más apenado y comenzó a decirle que si eso paso fue porque ella se metió en la cama mientras él descansaba y no se había dado cuenta (lo cual era una total mentira) Juvia bajo la mirada y le dijo: —esta bien, Juvia no quiere incomodarlo—, terminó de acomodar la cama y se fue a el baño a ponerse su pijama, esa tan reveladora que ponía nervioso a Gray, salió y se acosto, Gray se dio la vuelta en su futon hacia el otro lado de donde se encontraba ella mientras pensaba -tonta, en la mañana no tenias esa ropa tan diminuta, como pretendes que duerma contigo vistiendo asi- y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir pero entonces comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos, al parecer Juvia en esta ocasión no pudo aguantar la actitud fría de el pelinegro y comenzó a llorar.

Despues de escucharla por unos minutos, Gray no pudo soportar más y se levanto, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras le pregunto: —que tienes, que te pasa?— Juvia le respondió: —no es nada,— vaya a dormir— pero Gray, ya un tanto desesperado levanto la sabana, se recostó detrás de ella y la abrazo, mientras la envolvía en sus brazos, le dijo: —no debes ser tan descuidada, tu pijama es provocativa, otro chico que no sepa controlarse ya se hubiera abalanzado sobre ti, pero tranquila, me quedaré a tu lado y no te haré nada, así que duerme por favor— y se quedo dormido, después de eso Juvia ya no pudo dormir y solo pensaba, que haría si Gray no fuera así, si no pudiera controlarse y después de un largo rato por fin se durmió.

Comenzó el tercer día de la semana lleno de actividades, entrenaron un poco por la mañana, después desayunaron, (algo preparado por primera vez por Gray). Terminando de desayunar lavaron los trastes y continuaron así con la limpieza de todo el lugar, cada vez Gray mejoraba un poco más, Juvia de daba cuenta de ello y aunque se sentía orgullosa de que el estuviera avanzando tan rápido no podía evitar sentirse algo deprimida al pensar que pronto ya no la necesitaría y ella se marcharía de ahí.

El cuarto día fue de aprender a remendar la ropa, era una tarea la cual se le daba muy bien a Juvia ya que desde muy pequeña aprendío bien a utilizar la aguja e hilo mientras llenaba su habitación con muñecos Tera Tera Bozu, para después llenar su habitación de Fairy Hills de muñecos de Gray, las primeras veces fue realmente difícil para Gray, se pinchaba los dedos con la aguja, —ahh debe ser más cuidadoso Gray-sama—, le decía mientras le ponía una bandita en el dedo, luego tomó la aguja y comenzó a explicarle de nuevo, Gray puso más atención al rostro de Juvia que a sus manos mientras le explicaba, ella se veía realmente feliz y experta en lo que hacía, eso robó toda su atención, una cosa más que aprendía de ella, se pasó toda la tarde mientras ellos practicaban avanzando poco a poco.

Terminaron la cena y Juvia fue a darse un baño, salió y se puso su pijama, esta vez no era su pijama sexy, era un conjunto de pantalón y blusa, después de que Gray saliera de bañar, Juvia se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le dijo: Mmm... Esta vez Gray-sama puede venir a dormir sin problemas, Juvia tiene una pijama decente. Gray, quien estaba concentrado en secar su cabello, volteo a mirarla, Juvia estaba ciertamente más cubierta, aunque la reacción de él, de su cuerpo, fue la misma que la de en ocasiones pasadas, ya que la pijama de Juvia le quedaba bastante ajustada al cuerpo, no pudo evitar poner atención a cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, aún y que no estaba expuesta su piel, su cuerpo era provocativo, o es que después de tenerla tan cerca, Gray ya no podía evitar pensar de esa manera, pero sabía que ella se esmero en encontrar algo adecuado para dormir y se pondría triste si la rechazaba de nuevo, así que le dijo —esta bien— mientras terminaba de preparase para dormir.

Apago las luces y se recostó a lado de ella, mientras se repetía mentalmente —control Gray, control— y pensaba, —"esta será una larga noche".

 **Fin de el capítulo 3.**

 **Si les gusto dejen comentarios... Y si no también XD**.


End file.
